Ambos
by xxHunter
Summary: Arthur se despede de Elizabeth I em seu leito de morte. TAM TAM TAM ArthurxElizabeth FrancisxArthur


Abri, eu mesmo, as portas decoradas do quarto dela, afastando todos os criados e parentes que se reuniam em torno da cama.  
"Elizabeth...!" Sussurrei o nome, vendo-a levantar os olhos para mim, séria, como toda rainha em seu leito de morte.

"Sir Kirkland." Deixou escapar um sorriso e eu me aproximei, segurando suas mãos envelhecidas que, para mim, ainda eram tão doces e delicadas quanto quando a conheci.  
"Elizabeth..." Repeti, um pouco mais alto, levando aquela mão à minha testa e fechando os olhos. Lizzie... Minha Lizzie estava deixando esse mundo, eu não podia aceitar... Podia ver pela voz fraca com que mandara os outros saírem, com os olhos semicerrados e cansados com que me olhou. Parecia tão feliz em me ver... Eu também estava.

"Arthur... Acho que estou morrendo..." Ela sorriu, e eu não neguei, sabia bem das condições dela "Eu envelheci. Já estava na hora. E você, continua o mesmo rapaz..."

"Para mim você ainda é a mesma moça." Beijei a mão dela, e suspirei "Nós..."

"Nós sabíamos que esse dia chegaria." Ela completou por mim, sorrindo "E nos amamos. Isso bastou para mim, meu marido."  
"Minha esposa..." Sorri de volta "Mesmo com todos os homens que a cortejavam, minha esposa. Eu nunca pensei que poderia entender o que France sentia por Jeanne."  
Os olhos dela ganharam um certo humor, que eu entendi bem. Era irônico que o exato homem que uma vez dissera que nações não deveriam se apaixonar por humanos tenha feito a exata mesma coisa. Tamanha hipocrisia.

"Francis Bonnefoy... Havia tempos que não o ouvia mencioná-lo sem um adjetivo ofensivo."  
"Não que ele mereça isso."

Ela riu, um riso baixo e fraco, que me fez segurar sua mão com mais firmeza.  
"Não se deixe enganar... Arthur, querido, talvez com a minha morte você possa conhecer um amor maior que o meu..."  
Olhei-a nos olhos, confuso.  
"Lizzie...? Do que está..."  
"Eu não amei você como deveria, Arthur." Ela me cortou, ríspida "Eu não mereço... Quando eu e Francis..."

"Francis? Francis Drake?" Neguei com firmeza ao me lembrar do pirata "Não, não! Lizzie, eu já te perdoei!"  
"Mas eu ainda não me perdoei." Ela levantou o tronco o quanto podia, tomando apoio nos braços que ofereci a ela, e beijando minha testa carinhosamente.

"Aconteceu a mim o mesmo que aconteceu a você, meu querido... Eu apenas fui mais rápida em perceber..."

Do que ela falava? Havia começado a alucinar...?  
"Perceber...?"  
Não, não era isso. Era um segredo, algo que ela havia percebido e eu não sabia, eu podia ler em seus olhos opacos, já quase sem luz.  
"Você nunca foi bom em ver essas coisas..." Ela zombou, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos, rindo delicadamente.

"D-do que está falando, Elizabeth? O que nos aconteceu...?"  
"Nosso amor, meu querido..." Ela murmurou, imediatamente, como se já esperasse essa pergunta "Não poderia ser mais forte. Eu te amo acima de qualquer coisa..."  
Senti meus olhos arderem ao vê-la lacrimejar, eu mesmo sentindo toda a dor que eles transbordavam naquele momento.  
"_I love ye so much, Elizabeth..._"

Ela apertou a minha mão, sorrindo um sorriso sereno e deitando a cabeça novamente. Estava cansada, eu podia ver, não agüentaria muito mais... Observei-a fechar os olhos, a respiração devagar e incerta. Eu podia ver, era o último suspiro dela que se aproximava.  
"Elizabeth... Lizzie, eu-"  
"Arthur... nós nos amamos tanto..." Ela murmurou, me fazendo ficar quieto, e eu tive que me aproximar para ouvi-la.  
"Temos... temos tanto em comum que..."  
Me sentei na beirada da cama, segurando ambas as suas mãos.  
"T-tanto em comum, Arthur... Que ambos..."  
Encostei minha testa a dela, apenas ouvindo.  
"Ambos... amamos um Francis... não é?"  
Deu um riso baixo e seco, e não falou mais nada. Apenas me deixou ali, com suas últimas palavras para me assombrar, e meus irmãos tiveram de me tirar aos prantos dali. Ela havia me amado, e eu havia amado a ela, mas só agora, naquele instante, eu pude ver que tipo de amor era aquele. Ela foi o meu anjo, nas palavras de alguém que conheço, foi minha rainha, que veio ao mundo apenas para me salvar.

E ela salvou. E fez parte da minha vida por toda a vida dela.

E ao fechar os olhos, ela abriu os meus. E me fez ver que eu tinha outros braços para chorar. Os braços em que fui me esconder no velório e no enterro de minha mulher. Os braços que me receberam e consolaram, sem os costumeiros insultos e grosserias.  
Fechei meus olhos vermelhos e afundei meu rosto no peito do francês, ouvindo palavras de conforto, quieto.

Eu amei Elizabeth, amei mais do que tudo. E eu amei Francis, embora não soubesse, embora eu negasse. Eu amei ambos.

E ainda os amo.


End file.
